


The world's greatest internship

by tattletaletales



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Lara/Sam mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattletaletales/pseuds/tattletaletales
Summary: Nobody likes listening to presentations on internships - usually because they are boring. With Lara's there is a slightly different problem.(The pictures. It's the pictures.)





	The world's greatest internship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teatimehero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatimehero/gifts).



Stuart cracked his head left then right – a rather lound pop sound on the second movement.

“Oh my god, this is disgusting, don’t you stretch after working out?” 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t seem to help any.” Stuart laughed.

Chris rolled his eyes and slightly adjusted the books on his side of the table. More and more students were starting to fill the rows of the lecture hall, some squeezed past the two of them into the middle seats with grimaces on their faces. 

‘If they had wanted to get seats on the edge’ Stuart thought with an eyeroll, as another student made a weird jig in front of them to get to an open seat ‘they should have come sooner.’

Edge seats were the best after all – easier to get out once the lecture was over. Chris adjusted his books again.

It wasn’t even a proper lecture, it was a small seminar with three sessions were students held a short presentation on their summer internships. The newer ones were usually extremely boring – stories about archiving with maybe a funny anecdote about giant spiders or some such thing in the middle.

The older students usually were a bit more interesting – if a bit too nice at times. A presentation on Byzantine history was after all pretty boring to people like Stuart and Chris who focused on digs in Rome. But to each their own.

“Hey-“ Chris whispered to Stuart, as the people around them calmed down and the first batch of presenters had formed a group behind the professor. “-isn’t that Lara? The hot chick from your rock climbing club?”

Stuart squinted a little bit as he observed the students below. He didn’t need any glasses, shut up.

“I think so yeah.”

“Didn’t she land like a super interesting thing, because of her rich-people connections? Like, forgotten-island-in-the-middle-of-nowhere interesting?”

Stuart shrugged a little bit, side-eyeing the girl who shushed them.

“Yeah, I think so… but she’s been. I don’t know. Weird since she came back. Like – intense. Really intense.” Stuart cracked his neck again.

Chris’ eyebrows shot up.

“I heard some rumors that shit went down on the expedition. I mean, it must have right? She went on an actual expedition after all. Can’t say a lot of people did the same.”

Stuart hesitated. Usually those kinds of rumors were complete and utter BS but Lara had been exceptionally weird ever since she came back. They hadn’t been close before, simply climbing buddies, but still. There was something different about her now.

“Alright everybody! Settle down!” the professor bellowed – rather unnecessarily, as everybody was already in their seat, with only a few exceptions talking amongst themselves. If anything, most students were on the phones, or laptops, ignoring the world around them entirely.

“Ms. Croft, if you would start.”

The young woman nodded, stepping forward to plug a USB into the laptop, opening a presentation on her internship.

“Oh man, this is going to be awesome!” Chris whispered.

 

“This is a picture of my scar from the rebar that stabbed me – and here is a picture of the rebar itself.”  
_“I think I’m going to be sick.”_

 

“… and then, after laying down some suppression fire I jumped out with my axe, here are a few pictures what ancient Japanese ruins look like with bullet holes in them.“  
_“Holy FU-!” “Is that a body? Oh shit, that is a body.” “This is fake right? Somebody please tell me this is fake.”_

 

“… and he tried to get the spirit of the Sun Queen Himiko to posses the body of our benefactor, and yes, as you have heard, my girlfriend…”  
_“THIS IS HIGHLY UNACADEMIC MS. CROFT.”_

 

“Well.” The professor paused. The entire room was silent. No one was playing on their phone or typing on their laptops.

“That was certainly something.” He took a deep breath. “Please sit down Ms. Croft. We will… we will talk about this some more later, I think.”

As far as Stuart could see she nodded. 

He leaned over to Chris. “Think I should get an axe too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend who did NOT correct me on my inital assumption that Lara was actually on an internship in the 2013 game.


End file.
